New Life
by Pirate Kazumi
Summary: Baily Dathechi (OC) has returned from Japan after her GCSE's only to find that she will be with Ren from Nu'est for the next two years. She is overjoyed but she has many secrets and is worried about how he will react if he found out. Love will bloom and will be put through many winters - can they survive this long battle? lots of swearing and self harming ref's
1. Chapter 1

**Baily**

I heard the ranting and raving from outside the classroom – I just nodded with everything the girl was shouting with pursed lips.

'Baily is a snarky, cunning and mischievous cow! She's fat and ugly – has a weird personality and listens to emo and foreign music. She's not athletic and has a morbid sense of humour. I am not saying anything horrible about her – I am just stating facts and the truth.' She stated. I continued bobbing my head up and down. Now I feel tired.

'She's not fat or ugly!' Amy said in the subjects defence. 'She grew up listening to the genre of music she likes and at least she isn't a slut like you!' Amy began to shout blindly at the other girl who I think was Kayleigh – she's a bitch.

I looked in through the window of the door to see Kayleigh snap, she began to stamp her way towards Amy, arm raised to slap her as Amy braced herself for impact. I barely got there in time to grab Kayleigh's hand and twist it behind her back – shock emerged from everybody's face's, they hadn't notice me enter the class. Swearing stringed out of Kayleigh's mouth and turned to face me, her face red with anger.

'Who the fuck are you?' she snarled, struggling to escape from my iron grip. I began to laugh hysterically, tears springing to my eyes. I wiped them away slowly. 'Well?' she demanded.

'You know, you really shouldn't talk about people if you don't even recognise the subject of the conversation.' I told her tilting my head slightly to the left smiling.

'Baily?' Kayleigh's eyes widened and her face paled. 'N-n-no, it can't be. I would recognise you instantly' she shook her head furiously.

Had I changed that much? I knew I'd lost weight, I had to be told that apparently my baby fat had gone (I didn't believe them until now) and I had my last growth spurt – I'm now the small height of 5 foot 5 while everyone else still towered over me. Still; maybe Aunt Kuiki's efforts paid off.

Kayleigh looked into my eyes – everyone knew that my eyes were similar to cats' eyes; I was even asked if I wearing contacts! She gulped and backed away to her seat and put her head in her hands. 'Shit' was the repetitive word that left her mouth.

'Baily!' Amy cried and squeezed me tight

'Amy!' I shouted and hugged her back.

'You said you looked _slightly _different! But it's a full body transformation!' she gaped. I just blinked; not for the first time the question entered my head again – had I changed _that _much?

Miss Chanala entered the classroom and settles us down, she asked how I was and if I had received the information that I had to memorize for my A Level exams and if I understood it, and that if any of it was confusing, she was there to help anytime. I nodded and she directed me to my seat.

I noticed that everyone but me was sat in a pair, and that girls were giving me dirty, jealous looks – which I ignored. I've been bullied before, and I knew how to conceal my emotions effectively. According to the people who knew me – vaguely – I was a freak. Music tastes different and I preferred to sit in a corner or in a field reading a good book listening to music than go shopping and partying every weekend.

Miss Chanala started the roll call for the register, it began smoothly but was stumped at one name. 'Is Choi Min Ki here?' My head shot up. Choi Min Ki? I know that name so very well, though I doubt that it the person I am thinking of.

'Is he by any chance Korean?' I ask

'Yes' came the surprised reply. 'How do you know that he's Korean?'

I shrug 'Lucky guess' I murmured. I narrowed my eyes at the space next to me. Am I supposed to sit next to Min Ki? Is that the reason for the looks? Could this person be _the _person I want to meet the most in this world? More questions circled my mind until I was dizzy with confusion and anticipation.

'He said he would be late today and arrive at around break time.' Someone said.

We continued our lesson and I wrote down necessary notes for revision while wondering if Min Ki was the person I'm thinking of.

Break came too fast. I walked out to the yard to find my best friend charging straight for me. She jumped and wrapped her arms around my waist and I stumbled backwards to the ground with my air knocked from me. I lay groaning and rolling from side to side, trying to find my bearings.

'Baily!' Romye shouted. A lopsided grin set in place. All I could do was stare at her.

**Ren**

I walked into the yard, head down and staring at the floor. Someone barged into me shouting sorry as I looked up. I watch her run and tackle another girl to the floor shouting something that seemed nonsensical.

The girl who was tackled groaned and stared at the offender and swore at her. A quiet anger raged in her expression that I found funnily amusing.

'Romye, doing that hurts people.' She told her friend. Her voice was smooth, like velvet and soft – I couldn't quite hear the tone and timbre of her voice. Unfortunately I couldn't see her.

'I know, but I couldn't stop myself. I missed you so much Baily' Romye complained. She stood and reached for Baily's waiting hand.

'How are your knees?' Baily asked.

'They're alright. Doc says I need to do more physio and cut down on the exercise.' Romye shrugs.

They began to stalk towards the canteen, catching up for lost time it seems. I headed in the other direction towards Biology to drop my bag on my desk.

When I got there I noticed that someone had sat on my desk and already had their notes on one side of the table. Miss Chanala saw my puzzled face and explained.

'There's a student who was away for a period of time has come back to the UK and I need you all sat in pairs and you have a spare seat next to you. Sorry Min Ki, but she has to sit next to you even though you asked specifically to be on your own.' she smiled sympathetically. I nodded and left to go to the canteen.

I was intrigued by this girl called Baily. I wanted to hear her voice again, it was so quiet but full of emotion at the same time. It was confusing. And I don't know why, but there's just something about her that I want to know. I usually don't interact with others or really talk to them – but this girl with the soft and smooth voice lulls me towards her by her voice. I feel like a moth attracted to light.

Bell rings and I've missed my chance.

**Baily**

I trekked back to Biology, enthused at the idea of learning about the nervous system and every tiny detail of the neurons and synapses. I opened the door and traced my steps to my desk and looked up.

A pair of brown eyes stared at me and blonde wavy hair tied to his face by one of those long hair bands. His lips were pale pink and skin fair. But his wide chocolate eyes are what made me melt and feel warm.

I realized I was staring and shook my head and looked at him again. I shook my head again. I turned and walked out of the classroom and banged my head against the wall and stuttered back inside and took my seat next to my dream boy.

**Ren**

A girl I didn't recognise walked to my desk and looked up. She had an oval face and mid length, wavy, fire-like hair that had a fringe. Her lips were a tint of pink and orange, they look smooth and soft. Then I looked into her eyes. Her eyes overwhelmed me in a single glance. They were a cat like bottle green around the rim and a green/yellow towards the centre. I felt like I was falling into them.

She shook her head several times – breaking eye contact. I tried to find her eyes again, but she shook her head again and the looked at me. She turned and walked out the room and I heard a soft thump. She returned and was stumbling slightly while holding her forehead and sat next to me.

A faint smell of oranges and mint filled the air around me, then I realized that I had to breathe sometime today.

She took a deep breath and turned towards me. 'Hi, I'm Baily' she smiled nervously.

I caught my breath and my heart began to pick up its pace. This was her. The girl who had the soft, fairy-like voice, which seemed to cloud my mind. But now that I could hear her properly – I realized that her voice was not just soft, but had a strong ring to it. The strength wrapped me in a safety blanket while the softness gave me a dreamlike sensation.

'I'm Choi Min Ki.' I told her with as much clearness my heart would let me. I gave her a smile and looked into her eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baily**

My happiness didn't last particularly long. I had to go home. My life really is bitter sweet. If my Aunt Kuiki hadn't been looking for me for the past four months, I don't think I would be here now.

After my GCSE's had ended I found a black Mercedes waiting for me. She got out the car, walked towards me and hugged me. She said nothing for a long time. Funnily – I didn't complain like I thought I would have. She was small, but strong and very pretty. She felt like family before I knew she was my Aunt. She then whispered 'it's going to be okay Baily. You can rely on me.'

That day was the worst but also the best. I honestly thought I was going to commit suicide for the pain in my heart had become overwhelming. Although my heart was hurting, I felt hollow and numb everywhere else. Exams were used as a distraction from my loneliness, and the end was a wakeup call that I was dead and rotting inside.

Aunt Kuiki took me to Japan for four months and completely changes my life. She changed my diet, my fitness routine and my academic values. I was taught how to speak fluent Japanese, Chinese and Korean. My Aunt had an ulterior motive for all my tuition but I could also feel the worry under her smiling and stoic exterior. She wanted me to join the company for she thought that with training and proper motivation – I could be on magazines and have a fair sum of cash in my bank.

Did I mention that she is the president of one of the largest entertainment companies in the whole of Asia? Yeah. She tried to persuade me many a time to give up my sixth form placement in the UK and take up a position in her company – but I refused rather bluntly.

We ended up making a deal, much to my protest. I would be allowed to live in the UK for the next two years doing A-Levels on the deal that I would then go back to Japan and study at a Prestigious University for one year and then go to Korea and study there for two years. I would then come back to Japan and work beside her as an assistant and a singer song writer. To seal the deal, before I left, I had to debut as the front cover of a popular magazine that contained a recording of one of the songs I had produced. Of course I didn't ask for nothing – I told her I would do it as long as she paid for all my living expenses. Also – I told her that all the money I earned went into three different bank accounts; one for Japanese Yen, another in Koran Won and the other for British Pounds.

This was the complicated deal I made with my Aunt and, in some ways, I am regretting it. But I finally felt alive and not alone.

Damn, I wish my heart would slow down. For the past three days I have been excited and nervous to get to school. The down fall is that we actually have to work and learn – if it wasn't for that I would chat with Min Ki all day and never get bored of hearing his voice.

It's weird; when I see him my heart beats like crazy and then when he talks I calm and feel like I'm on cloud nine. I never knew I could feel this way towards someone. It was a drug that took action so quickly, you become absorbed in the ecstasy and everything else fell from my mind.

We talked about nonsense and our likes and dislikes – never going into our personal lives. Just scratching the outside. I found that it was so easy to tease him – it is completely adorable. We have all our classes together – Math, Biology, Chemistry and Physics. We sit next to each other all the time and just talk. Blissful peace.

Then the drama teacher appeared. Apparently there has been a disruption that all students who don't do PE must be involved in drama at least three times a week. It is a mixture of dance, singing and acting. Good thing my Aunt 'prepared' me for all of these things. 'It is a necessary for all entertainers to sing, dance and act within this industry.' She told me sternly, one time when I complained at the strange positions a woman was pushing me in to increase my flexibility. Now at least I won't look like a complete idiot.

**Ren**

The drama teacher was female and her name Mrs Fronstien. She led us through the yard and into the hall that was next to the canteen. It was large; apparently the stage had been removed last year when the new building was put in place so all the students could fit inside. Blue chairs were stacked in eights at the back of the hall out of everyone's way and a stereo was parked on a bench to the right.

I was nervous and excited for I got to dance in front of Baily. I hadn't had this kind of nervousness since I debuted with the guys. And this feeling as all because of a girl! I had never questioned my sexuality before, although many others had, but this feeling backed up my argument.

'Okay class. We are going to begin by doing gymnastics!' This woman was very enthusiastic and bubbly. I looked over at Baily and I could tell she was bored to death already – her eyes were glazed over and looking distant. 'I first of all would like to test everyone's flexibility so that I know what to improve on. Anyone wanting to volunteer?' Nobody moved. From the corner of my eye I saw Baily swaying to her own music, it was quite hypnotic.

'Baily will Ms.' Kayleigh smirked pointing to the redhead. Others snickered with her.

'Baily!' the teacher boomed, causing the girl to focus her eyes and look directly at the woman. Her face was pissed and full of annoyance for the bitch who had nominated her. Kayleigh was obviously looking for something to laugh at. 'Please come here. Come on! Quick, quick!' Mrs Fronstien clapped her hands.

Baily groaned and stood as slowly as the woman would allow. She stalked towards the front of the group with heavy feet – emphasising her anger and hate.

'Right! Can you attempt the splits please Baily.' Baily looked up at the woman with a gaze that could kill. She sighed and slipped her shoes off. She slowly began to lower herself to the floor and laid chest to the floor down in front of the group in a boxer split and shut her eyes, she began to drift off to sleep. 'Baily dear, could you please not go to sleep.' Baily's eyes fluttered open and rolled her eyes. She pressed her palms against the floor and pushed herself up, swung her legs in front of her and did a backwards roll, pushing herself into a backwards handstand. She paused there before lowering one leg, followed by the other. She stood and just stared at the teacher with a look of shear boredom – I found this very amusing for the teacher stared at Baily with twitching annoyance.

The teacher went through everyone – making them stand up in front of everyone and test their flexibility. She was pairing us up with people of similar ability. Nobody was yet to be paired with Baily, she stood there staring into space while everyone did their 'presentation.' I was the last to be assessed.

'So you are Korean?' she asked.

'Yes' I replied. Please say that she wasn't going to make a big deal out of this fact?

'Nice, I have always wondered how you know what every-' blah blah blah blah blahhh! I've heard it all before. It was like a speech people recite without even knowing it. After a few minutes she got back to her final task at hand. She told me to do the splits and a few cartwheels and a handspring. She realized that I was better than I looked – usually the lanky type wasn't very good at gymnastics, but I had trained myself to master the way to get my body in particular positions. Now it was a piece of cake.

'Well. I suppose you will be paired up with Baily.' She sang – her cheerfulness was starting to annoy me.

I walked over to Baily who was staring into space. She wasn't concerned about what others felt about her attitude – I doubt that she even cared about this free lesson of drama. I tapped her lightly and she slowly focused on me. She began to brighten up at the sight of me for some reason and a light gleamed in her eyes.

'Soooo' she smirked. 'You were the unlucky one to be paired with me?' she leant back and stretched up, trying to remove some knots in her back.

'Attention please' Mrs Fronstien bellowed at us. 'You guys have an assignment for next week. I don't care how you do it; it can be an exact copy of a video for all I care. But I want you to take a song and make a dance to go with it. It will be shown to the class, so I'd advise you actually do your homework or there will be some humiliating consequences. Adios!' she smiled before leaving.

'Hmm' I mutter under my breath.

'Got any ideas?' Baily asked an eyebrow raised, without a care in the world.

'Well, yeah, but…'

'Worried I won't be able to keep up with you?' she finished. I nodded, ashamed of the fact she had caught me for underestimating her. To my surprise, she smirked.

'I like a challenge. You free tonight?' she asked.

'…yeah…' I pondered.

'Well, you aren't now. I will be bringing you home with me. We can discuss our song and we can revise some science if you want?' She shrugged like it didn't matter to her, but there was a gleam in her eyes that danced that said otherwise. I nodded and she told me where to meet her at the end of the day.

**Pirate Kazumi:** sooo. I know that you would prefer a yaoi between Ren and another member of Nu'est but I have written this. I hope that you enjoyed it and are in some way intrigued by what's to come! ^.^v


End file.
